


The End is just a beginning

by MattMel



Series: Loving High Above [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattMel/pseuds/MattMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Justin’s dad did a lot more harm then just beating Brian up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is just a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old work from 2006 (orginally posted on Livejournal)
> 
> Written as an answer to a personal challenge, set by my friend evionn and myself. A “What if” story. 500 words minimum.  
> I might one day write a kinda sequel with a different ending than this one but I was pretty down when I wrote this.
> 
> I can't remember if this was ever beta read by someone. 
> 
> I don't own nothing and I do not make any money with this.

The End is just a beginning

„Stop being such a drama princess!“ Brian laughed at Justin as they and their friends left Woody’s to go over to Babylon.

“I am not a drama princess, Brian!” Justin put up a mock hurt looking face.

“You are and believe me I should know, seeing that I’m such a great drama queen myself.” Emmett put his arm around the young man.

“You are all so mean.” pouted Justin, but as Brian leaned in and gave him a little peck on the lips, Justin forgot what the mock argument was even about.

The small group of friends went on, none of them paying any attention to the car that came speeding down the lane form the other end of the street.

“Oh come on you two lovebirds.” whined Michael as he noticed, that Brian and Justin were kissing some way away from him, David, Emmett and Ted.

“Just a second.” shouted Brian, then he went back to kissing his blonde boy wonder, no body could know that it would be for the last time.

***

“Would you, please recall the events of that night for us Mister Novotny?” asked Melanie, clearly trying to hold on to her professionalism as a lawyer.

Everyone was shocked that she would take on that case, seeing how good she knew the victims, but she saw it as her duty to make sure that the accused would get his rightful sentence.

“We, I mean Emmett, David, Ted, myself and Brian and Justin, where on our way from Woody’s to Babylon. Brian and Justin would stop occasionally on the way to kiss each other, none of us saw the car coming down the road.

I was turning around and telling them ‘Oh come on you two lovebirds.’ and Brian shouted back that it would only take a minute. Then he turned back to Justin and kissed him again.

We all laughed, because it was just such a Brian thing to do, then I heard the squealing of the car tyres and turned around to where the sound was coming from.”

Everyone in the court room could see how hard Michael tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Just as I was turning around the car drove over the curbs right at Brian and Justin. The driver didn’t even tried to slow down. Then the car hit my friends, sending them flying trough the air. I ran over to help them, as the car drove off, but it bumped into another car that was parked on the street. As he saw that the car would not move the driver climbed out and tried to run away, but some bystanders held him back till the police arrived.” Michael was visibly shacking at he recounted the evens of the evening to the jury.

“Could you see who the driver was?” Melanie asked gently.

“Yes it was Craig Taylor, Justin’s father.” Michael said loud and clear, a collective gasp could be heart all through the court room.

“Can you tell us what happened then?” Melanie knew the answer already, but the jury needed to hear it as well.

“Mr Taylor was screaming that all fags need to die and tried the free himself. I looked at Brian and Justin, they were awake, but their breathing seemed laboured. I heard Mr. Taylor scream that he hoped he had killed those disgusting queers then I heard another sound it was a quite whisper and came from Brian he was looking at Justin and saying ‘I love you Justin.’

Justin smiled and whispered back ‘I love you too Brian.’ both smiled then and closed their eyes and somehow I knew it would be forever. The ambulance arrived a moment later, but the paramedics could not do anything for Brian or Justin, the had already died.” A small tear ran down Michael’s cheek as he was forced to retell the death of his best friend again.

“My last question for you Mr. Novotny, in your opinion, looked it like an accident for you or did Mr Taylor ran over his son and his son’s boyfriend on purpose?” Melanie knew the answer, but had to asked anyway.

“That was no accident, Mr. Taylor drove over his son and Brian on purpose, full well knowing that he would kill them.” Michael said earnestly, looking Craig Taylor right in the face. The man didn’t even seem to notice where he was.

***

Craig Taylor later confessed to the murder of his son and Brian and was sentenced to a life long stay in prison, where he killed himself about a year later.

***Two years after the murder***

“He got what he deserved.” Debbie said.

“Yes he did, but it will not bring them back and it was an too easy way out for him, he hadn’t nearly suffered enough.” whispered Jennifer and placed a single white rose on the grave.  
Before she stood up, she read the inscription again.

Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney  
Lovers in life and beyond  
You were great friends and will be dearly missed

After their deaths, all their friends decided that Justin and Brian should be buried together, for Justin clearly would have wanted that and all of them knew that Brian, even if he did not showed it openly, loved the blonde young man more than anything else.

So it seemed just right to let them find their final rest together.

After the group of friends had said their goodbyes the left the cemetery and went on to their lives, still not knowing how they would ever be able to cope with their loss. But knowing that they had to go on, if not for them, but then for Justin and Brian who died much to early and much to young.

The End.


End file.
